


Unplanned, but not unwanted.

by RoboBearMagnet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, M/M, My Art!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBearMagnet/pseuds/RoboBearMagnet
Summary: Dirk has been busy for much too long, and Dave left to die of boredom in the sickly summer heat all by himself. At this point, Dave is frustrated and curious. Frustrated because its been two whole weeks since he managed a good jerk off, and curious because of some internet randos that suggested these... dubious substances in an online forum he started.And, well, to say the least, Dave has never been good at controlling his impulses. Maybe he'll be able to finally drag Dirk out of his room with these things if he plays his cards right...He does, but not in the way he planned. My, my, Dave, when will you ever learn.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67
Collections: Stridercest Secret Santa





	Unplanned, but not unwanted.

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for Mark in the Stridercest Holiday Gift Exchange! I hope you like it! >W<

  
art by me!


End file.
